scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Booflee
Booflee is a pink bunny and Ickis' love interest from Aaaaahh Real Monsters Roles She played Miss Right in The Secret of NIMH (CartoonAnimationFan07 Style) She is a crow She played Bridget in A Firefly Tail She is Tony's girlfriend She played Cleo in Arnoldnocchio She is a fish She played Franny Robinson in Meet The Robinsons (CartoonAnimationFan07 Animal Style) She is a woman She played Sheila in Ickis's Modern Life She is a fox She played Fox in Tails Fu She is a fox She played Jennie in Hunter Street (CartoonAnimationFan05 Animal Style) She is Sal's love interest She played Stella in Angry Pets Booflee and The Angry Pets Movie She is a pink bird She played Chloena in A Hughes Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island She is a mouse She played Pink Hemka in Lilo: Full of Treasures She is a pink hemka She played Tiger Lily in Ickis Pan She is Peter Pan's love interest She played Vixey in The Purple Bunny and the Fox She is a fox She played Amy Rose in Ickis X and Ickis Boom She is a pink hedgehog She played Ogre Fiona in Ickis (Shrek), Ickis 2 (Shrek 2), Ickis the Third and Ickis Forever After She is an ogre She played Widget in Wow! Wow! Wizzy! She is an inventor She played Rapunzel in Tangled (BattyKodaRockz Style) She is a princess She played Zeeter in The Zula Patrol (CartoonAnimationFan07 Style) She is a purple alien She played Burn in Batty Koda (Turbo) She is a red snail She played Unicorn in The Last Pink Bunny She is a unicorn She played Oliver in Booflee and Company She is a kitten She played Shenzi in The Rivets King She is a hyena She played Swan Odette in The Pink Bunny Princess She is a swan She played Toaster in The Brave Little Pink Bunny She is a toaster She played Queen Uberta in The Deville Alien She is a queen She Played Ms. Fieldmouse In Norahlina She Played Chyna in A. N. T. Farm (Rat Terrier Fan Animal Style) (Second Version) she is a girl She Played Rita in Ruby and Company She Played Big Mama in The Red Bird and the Yellow Bird She Played Ducky in The Rainforest Before Time She Played Bridgette in The Simpson Pink Bird She Played Chicken Plant In Norah : Full of Treasures She Played Rita in Wage and Company She played Odette in The Shope Bunny She played Wardrobe in Beauty and the Green UglyDoll She played Feather Duster in Beauty and the Squid She played Dinah in Frankie Pamplemouse in Wonderland She Played Belle in Bunny and the Supernoob She Played Fairy Godmother in Toriella She Played Vanessa In The Little Tori She (Along With Piggy and Plum) Played Dodger in Toodee and Company She Played Backpack In Tori the Explorer She played Peg in Oona and the Puffin She played Mrs. Potts in Beauty and the Meerkat She played Olivia in Ickis and the Hyenas She is a cat and Oggy's girlfriend She played Eleanor in Rodney Copperbottom and the Wreckers: The Toonquel, Rodney Copperbottom and the Wreckers: Toonwrecked and Rodney Copperbottom and the Wreckers: The Road Toon She is a chipmunk She played Sawyer in Purple Bunnies Don't Dance She is a cat She played Mama in A Rabbit Tail, A Rabbit Tail: Skippy Goes West, A Rabbit Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island and A Rabbit Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster She is Fievel's mother She played Mrs. Pepper in Dumbo's Clues She is a pepper shaker She played Dahlia in Angry Toons Plum She is a horned owl She played Abu in Bunsenladdin She is a monkey She Played Max in The Little Carly she is a dog She played Frances Abacore in Black and Purple Birds Don't Dance She is a fish She played Jenny in Dora and Company She is a girl She played Angelique in Beauty and the Father Pug 2 She is an angel She played Cera in The Character Before Time She is a triceratopsCategory:Aaaah Real Monsters Characters Category:OCs Category:Ickis X Booflee Category:Pink Characters Category:Bunnies Category:Rabbits Category:Lovers Category:Girlfriends Category:Monsters